KriYaansh - Doing it backwards
by aria009hera
Summary: This is a one-shot on the pair KriYaansh from Dil Dosti Dance. Do give it a read. It's hilarious. And leave reviews! xoxoxoxo!


"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Rey all but flied to the kitchen, hearing Kria scream.

'Where? Where?" He asked frantically, looking at a Kria sitting fully on the platform now, with her legs curled up, and the rolling pin clutched to her chest like a sword.

"Wahaaan... Bahar!" She let out a voice, which was a mix of squealing and screaming at the same time.

"Ugghh Kria, why the hell do you leave the kitchen's balcony open at night?" Rey rushed to the direction she pointed in, removing one of the sandals he was wearing, and taking it in his hand.

Kria huffed a little, annoyed at the blame from her husband. _She should hit him instead with the rolling pin_, a fleeting thought came in her head.

"Aaaaahh! Udhar! Udhar! Udhar!" She threw her rolling pin at a corner of the living room, almost running away.

"Nahi! Wahan nahi hai! Chillaana band karo!" Rey shushed her, knowing that there was no aspect of dinner tonight, atleast not rotis anymore, till she saw the dead body with her eyes.

It was amazing how he could distinguish from her screams now, that which one was for a cockroach, which one for a lizard, and which one was for a rat.

But that didn't mean it made his life easier.

Every threat level came with its exhaustion.

But hey! Today was the lowest threat level... Cockroach!

He searched for it, with the eyes of a vulture eyeing its prey. He finally found it, crawling near the sofa, and leapt at it with the sandal in hand.

"Owwwww! Owwww!" He yelped in pain, "Kria! What the hell!" He screamed rubbing the back of his head, which had just been hit by a belan.

"Sorry! I couldn't control!" She apologized, with a hint of smile playing on her lips.

But soon her smile was replaced by those ear-piercing screams again, when she saw the reddish-brown crawling creature, wiggling its antennae, and approaching towards her at the speed of light.

"Reeyyyy! Reeeyyy! It's coming towards me... Help! Help!" She ran towards their bedroom, with flailing hands.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at that sight! Ohh she looked extremely amazing when she ran for her life like that.

"I promise I'll let you do it backwards. Please kill this for god's sake!" Rey's ears perked up attentively, hearing her voice come from the bedroom.

The incentive just touched moon! He clapped the sandals in his hands with glee.

He rushed into the bedroom, where she was standing on the bed, covering herself with a pillow as shield.

"Promise? Pakka?" He said, like a 5 year kid. And the next moment, found the pillow thrown on his face.

"Pehle kaam khatam karo. Fir hi!" She ordered him back; satisfied that for once her aim was right.

He contorted his face with disappointment, and got back to the job at hand.

_Now where had the creepy crawler gone? _ He thought.

As soon as he sighted it, he threw his sandal with full force; sure of eradicating the threat and dreaming already of what would happen tonight.

And that's when he heard her scream again.

But this time, he joined her.

"Aaaaaahhh! It's flying! It's flying! Bhaago.. Bhaago Kria!" He ducked away from the aerial attack of the roach, hiding behind her waist, moving her away from bed and back into the living room.

"It's following us, Rey! It has sensed fear!" She screamed, her voice an octave higher than before.

*SPHAT*

The sound reverberated in the room for a whole minute, while Kria and Rey both stood shell shocked in their places.

"Mom Dad, Please stop screaming." Ansh said, looking the most mature amongst the three of them, with a flyswatter in his hand, and the dead body of the flying roach stuck in it.

"Now..." He said, elated, removing the dead body and disposing it, "What do I get to do backwards?"

Kria and Rey stood stumped watching each other's face for few seconds.

The silence getting eerie and their son getting uneasy with anticipation, they tried their best at covering up the red building on their faces, and answered simultaneously...

"The MJ Moonwalk!"


End file.
